Poor Mr. Beanbag
by sUndaNce1
Summary: Sirius is sick and Aphrodite just loves that dear little beanbag...(not)


AN- this is a short fic to let you know of my comeback

AN- this is a short fic to let you know of my comeback! Sirius is currently sick (poor love) and Aphrodite just loves that dear little beanbag… (Aphrodite is his sister btw.)

Sirius walked down the stairs massaging his head. He had been poorly for a few days now. His mum had earlier warmed up a hot butterbeer for him. He walked to the counter where the butterbeer stood a few inches away from a plate smeared with chocolate and a drawn smiley-face in the middle. He made a grab for the butterbeer but missed as he heard wailing coming from the formal lounge.

"OWW! YOU STUPID BEANBAG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I WILL! I WILLL!" Aphrodite screamed. Sirius grinned, grabbed the bottle and leaned against the door to watch.

"Hurt your bum?" Sirius coughed and laughed. Aphrodite scowled.

"No. It was the beanbags fault."

Aphrodite picked up the purple beanbag with suns and moons on it and started spinning around with it on her back. She was going red in the face but kept on going.She threw it on the ground and kicked it. But as she kicked it she slipped and fell on her bum again. Sirius laughed. Tears swelled in Aphrodite's eyes but they dried away quickly.

"You hurt your bum didn't you? Serves you right. Poor Mr. Beanbag. Think how he must feel." Sirius croaked.

"Oh YEA?" Aphrodite screamed and made a dash for the Marauder's Map.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Sirius yelled. Aphrodite stopped.

"Then be quiet." Aphrodite said and picked up the "head" of the beanbag and punched it repeatedly. She stretched it until some on the seams started to burst.

"Um, Aphrodite, I think it's dead." Sirius said just as the beans over flowed out of the bag. "And I think you're dead too."

Aphrodite looked at the beans she was standing in and her face turned from triumph to shock.

"SIRIUS! Just because I looked at your broom doesn't mean you had to kill the beanbag!" Aphrodite screamed.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled hurting his throat.

Their mother hurried in clutching a baby that was talking away in some baby language and stopped to laugh at the mess. Their mother put down the baby and stopped to gasp. (A/n-The baby is Lucinda Sirius' evil sister; you'll have to read this other fic I still have too post to get her life story.)

"Oh Sirius, you could've just told her not to look at your broom…but this is…this is…" Their mother struggled for words.

"I didn't do it! I swear! Aphrodite was doing summersaults (sp?) off the table or something!" Sirius said. Aphrodite flushed red and hid her hands behind her back which were covered in chocolate (The cake!) and beanbag beans.

Their mother glanced at Aphrodite a stern look on her face. But it changed to sympathy.

"Oh Aphrodite, you're going all red. I think you've caught Sirius' fever!" She cried putting a hand to Aphrodite's forehead. But the stern look re-appeared. "Aphrodite Athena Black why are their chocolate handprints on my just polished table? And don't say Sirius did it because his hands aren't that size!"

Aphrodite glanced at Baby Lucinda who was cautiously touching the beans, to a smirking Sirius, to a fuming mother and burst into tears.

"Go wash your hands and get cleaned up while I clean this." Their mother sighed as she searched for her wand.

A few minutes later Sirius and Aphrodite were in the lounge watching TV*. Aphrodite was sitting very close to it and Sirius was lounging on the couch. Suddenly Aphrodite gasped and ripped up a pillow to reveal a…oven glove. 

"Enjo, Enjo, Enjo, a cleaning we will go,

Enjo, Enjo, Enjo, and half the time you know!

From a chore you hate,

To a chore you love!

All you need is water…and an oven glove! (A/n- it's actually an Enjo glove but trust Aphrodite to stuff up.)

No more dust! Not so sneezy!

No more dirt! Not so queezy! (sp?)

No more grime save money and time

Think of what it's worth!

You'll save the earth!"

Sirius starred at his demented sister in horror. The living room was in a mess, and…their mother had just cleaned it.

"APHRODITE! In your room this instant! It took my ages to clean up this room and it takes you 5 minutes to mess it up. And what are you doing with my oven glove?"

"Saving the world?"

"Go to your room!"

Aphrodite was in her room for half an hour. Sirius walked by and opened the door to see what she was doing. She was sitting at her desk breaking crayons.

"Enjo, Enjo, Enjo, Aphrodite's in trouble oh no!" Sirius snickered.

Aphrodite glared at him as he closed the door. Before Sirius turned to leave he heard a ripping sound.He sighed and walked into his room, shaking his head.

(A few Minutes later…)

"MUM! Sirius ripped up my pillows!"

A/N: Okay, I know, I know, there were A/Ns popping up like daisies. Don't remind me. 

Disclaimer: JK owns Sirius and his mother (I think?) and I own Aphrodite and Lucinda. Enjo own their cleaning gloves and that ad and I own the beanbag and chocolate cake. :-)

*Your probably wondering, If Sirius is a pureblood (im guessing he is) how does his family know what a TV is. Well, in my stories Sirius' dad died, well murdered being an auror and all. Anyway their dad knew a lot of muggles and a lot about muggle things even though he is a pure blood wizard. Maybe muggle studies came in handy.


End file.
